An automated irrigation system typically incorporates a programmable electronic controller and an irrigation valving system that is controllable by the electronic controller to selectively distribute water from one or more outlets employing electronic solenoid valves whose operation is controlled by the electronic controller. Connected to the one or more outlets are individual hoses or pipes that distribute water in turn to various sprinklers, drippers and other irrigation apparatus forming part of the system.
The irrigation valving system, or “valve box” as it is known in the art, may be constructed in a number of different ways each involving a number of individual components and fittings. In one example, a manifold may be constructed from a single pipe portion having an inlet, terminated at the other end and further including at least one outlet connection fitting. Connected to each outlet fitting is a further pipe or hose section incorporating an electronic solenoid valve operative to selectively control the flow of water through the respective pipe or hose section. Typically, this section will have a further fitting to which a pipe or hose connector may be attached to.
In another example, the manifold may be made of a number of T-piece connectors or pipe sections that are attached together to form an arrangement having a single inlet and multiple outlets to each of which a further pipe or hose section incorporating an electronic solenoid valve is attached to. Commonly, an open bottomed box having a removable lid is placed on top of the manifold with the various inlet and outlet pipes extending out beneath the bottom of the box for connection to the irrigation system. In addition, wiring or cabling originating from the electronic controller is connected to each of the solenoid valves.
A disadvantage of these arrangements is that multiple different components are required to be assembled together which is both complex and time consuming, typically requiring the assistance of a professional installer even for domestic irrigation systems. This adds unnecessary expense to these systems. One attempt to address this problem is for a manufacturer to assemble the multiple manifold components into a valve box according to a user's requirements. However, this approach relies on their being an accurate specification of the required manifold arrangement in the first place and does not allow a user to easily modify the preassembled valve box. In addition, the reduction in expense is minimal. A further disadvantage of these arrangements is that the multiple connections result in an increased likelihood of water leaks forming in the system resulting in significant wastage of water and the requirement for regular maintenance.
There is thus a need for a valving arrangement for an irrigation system, and in particular for domestic irrigation systems, that is capable of being readily and reliably assembled.